Surviving in the Hell
by Alecto Berkley
Summary: O planeta Terra já não é mais como antes. No ano de 2150 a NASA descobriu vida em Marte e com isso cresceu a esperança de habitar outro planeta. A descoberta trouxe soluções para vários problemas criados pelos humanos, mas também trouxe bastante revolta. A população dividiu-se entre os que queriam ir embora e ter a oportunidade de recomeçar e os que queriam ficar. FICHAS ABERTAS
1. Prólogo

**Surviving in the Hell**

O mundo mudou.

O planeta Terra já não é mais como antes. No ano de 2150 a NASA descobriu vida em Marte e com isso cresceu a esperança de habitar outro planeta. A descoberta trouxe soluções para vários problemas criados pelos humanos, mas também trouxe bastante revolta. A população dividiu-se entre os que queriam ir embora e ter a oportunidade de recomeçar e os que queriam ficar.

Passaram-se duzentos anos até que tudo estivesse organizado em Marte e a população enfim pudesse partir para viver suas novas vidas.

Mais de trezentas naves partiram rumo ao desconhecido e menos de 10% da população ficou para reestruturar o que ficou para trás.

 **FICHAS ABERTAS!**

* * *

 ** _Planeta Terra – Ano 2850_**

 _Contavam-se histórias sobre este lugar. Histórias que faziam qualquer um ficar com os olhos brilhando. A Terra era revestida por uma camada verde de florestas e quando a chuva beijava-lhe as suas raízes, subia aquele cheiro maravilhoso de terra molhada. Falava-se também do mar, um lugar maravilhoso onde seus olhos se perdiam em uma vastidão de tonalidades azuis e verdes. Era possível admirar o sol se pondo por de trás do mar e o horizonte ficar alaranjado de tanta vergonha por estar escondendo aquele brilho intenso._

 _Infelizmente esses dias de glória acabaram._

 _O ser humano não soube aproveitar o que lhes foi dado e quando quiserem fazer alguma coisa, já era tarde demais._

* * *

O vento forte e quente que vinha do sul açoitava areia vermelha para todos os lados. Era difícil caminhar naquele lugar tão arenoso, mas para chegar na única fonte de água que ainda restava naquele lugar, você era obrigado a correr certos riscos.

\- Vai demorar muito ainda?

\- Umas meia hora. - respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que tirava uma mecha loira da frente dos olhos.

\- Você podia ter chamado outra pessoa para vir com você.

\- Por que você reclama tanto? - Perguntou. - Só quer ser meu irmão nas horas boas?

\- Exatamente.

Aquele comentário foi ignorado pelo homem mais alto e os dois continuaram a caminhar em direção ao sul. Depois de uma longa caminhada, era possível começar a avistar um pequeno riacho perdido no meio de colinas de areia.

\- É aquilo que estamos procurando?

\- Aquilo é dinheiro. - Lembrou o irmão mais velho. - Aquilo irá te dar um braço novo.

\- Então foi assim que você conseguiu a sua perna?

\- Não. Eu a consegui de outro jeito.

\- Entendo.

\- Vamos parar de ficar falando e vamos fazer o que viemos fazer.

\- Como queira.

Eles desceram a passos largos e apresados. Aquele local não era seguro. Assim como os dois, outras pessoas podiam estar de olho na água. Em um mundo onde a água vale muito mais do que dinheiro, qualquer gota encontrada naquele lugar devastado era preciosa.

\- É melhor a gente ir logo com isso.

\- Quantos galões você encheu?

\- Quatro.

\- Temos que levar mais.

\- Como iremos carregar isso tudo?

\- Eu tenho um plano.

\- Não aguento com os seus planos, Saga. - disse irritado. - Você sempre nos coloca em perigo.

\- Tem certeza de que está falando de mim? - Perguntou o loiro.

O irmão mais novo ficou olhando para as suas botas cheias de lama. Ele apenas deu de ombros e continuou a encher mais galões. Quando todos estavam cheios, oito no total, eles dividiram entre si o peso e voltaram a caminhar para o topo da colina arenosa. Não muito longe dali, Saga tinha deixado um carro escondido esperando por eles. É claro que o seu irmão não fazia ideia das cartas que ele tinha na manga.

\- Você tinha um carro esse tempo inteiro?

\- Eu peguei emprestado com uma amiga.

\- E porque a gente não foi até aquela maldita poça de lama com ele?

\- Você é tão dramático.

\- Eu não sou dramático, sou prático!

\- Se você ainda não percebeu, o terreno em que estávamos não era favorável para andar de carro.

\- Você e suas lógicas.

\- As vezes você tem que parar para pensar um pouco, Kanon.

Saga abriu a mala do carro e depositou com cuidado os galões de água. Cobriu tudo com uma lona e colocou pedaços de ferro e quinquilharia por cima, para quando chegassem na cidadela ninguém suspeitasse do que eles carregavam. Sentou no banco do motorista e ficou olhando para o seu irmão que ainda estava do lado de fora.

\- Não vai entrar?

\- Eu nunca andei em um treco desses.

\- Sempre tem a primeira vez, Kanon.

\- Eu sei, mas isso é seguro?

\- Não era você a uns segundos atrás que estava reclamando por não termos usado o carro?

\- Sim, mas eu só reclamei porque eu gosto de reclamar.

Saga revirou os olhos e colocou a chave na ignição.

\- Você vem ou não?

Kanon ficou olhando para o carro desconfiado. Ele já tinha ouvido falar desse tipo de automóvel, mas nunca tinha visto ou andado em um. Na cidadela, eles só andavam a cavalo e não restavam muitos depois da devastação da Terra. Só os mais influentes tinham um. Ele olhou para o que restou de seu braço esquerdo, o havia perdido em uma luta há duas semanas. Ele precisava colocar uma prótese o mais rápido possível, a não ser que ele quisesse ficar sem um braço para sempre.

\- Eu só vou entrar nisso aí porque eu realmente preciso de um braço.

\- Você precisa mesmo. - Saga olhou para o membro amputado e fez cara de nojo. - Isso ai está péssimo.

\- Não vou nem falar nada a respeito de como ficou a sua perna há três anos.

\- Não diga mesmo, ainda tenho pesadelos.

Saga dirigiu até chegar próximo a cidadela. Ele escondeu o carro em um local seguro, onde sabia que dali a alguns minutos o mesmo já teria sumido, ou melhor dizendo, já teria voltado para a sua dona. Deixou no carro quatro galões de água e retirou o resto onde escondeu em outro local, onde somente ele e o irmão sabiam onde achar.

\- É isso? - Perguntou Kanon. - Só deixar o carro lá com aquele lamaçal?

\- Aquela "lama" vai te dar um braço novo.

\- É, eu já sei disso.

\- Então pare de me encher a paciência e vamos para a cidadela.

* * *

O barulho de metal batendo contra metal era algo comum naquele lugar. As faíscas também eram rotineiras, assim como o calor e o suor. Helena tirava o suor da testa quando sente uma mão tocar o seu joelho.

\- Tá muito ocupada?

\- Você não percebeu que eu gosto de ficar deitada embaixo de coisas grandes e fortes? - Ela perguntou com um sorriso irônico nos lábios. - E se me fizer suar então, aí mesmo que eu fico louca.

Saga ignorou as palavras da mulher.

\- Preciso daquele favor seu.

\- Não vai sair de graça. - Disse enquanto saía debaixo da máquina na qual trabalhava. Puxou um lenço sujo do bolso da calça e o passou pelo rosto suado, aproximando-se de Saga.

\- Eu já te paguei! - Ele falou alterado.

\- Não é esse pagamento que eu quero, garanhão.- Helena passou as mãos pelos músculos torneados dele. - Alguém já te disse o quanto você é gostoso?

\- Você, o tempo inteiro.

\- Verdade. - Ela passou o olhar sobre o corpo dele enquanto chupava os lábios inferiores com vontade. - Você é um desejo perigoso.

\- Para de me comer com os olhos e me ajuda!

Helena suspirou e deu de ombros. Estava de saco cheio de ficar presa naquela oficina o dia todo e quando aquele pedaço de mal caminho aparecia para lhe pedir alguma coisa, ela sempre dava em cima dele na esperança de acontecer alguma coisa.

\- Cadê ele?

\- Está lá fora. - Disse encaminhando-se para a saída.

\- Ele é igual a você? - Ela perguntou, seguindo os seus passos.

\- Em que sentido?

\- Ué, em todos.

\- Você é mesmo tarada.

\- Eu estou querendo sobreviver e fazer sexo é preciso. - Ela disse irritada. - Temos que aumentar a população.

\- Você sabe que ninguém aqui é fértil.

\- Tudo bem, mas você não quer tentar pelo menos ter um filho?

\- Você é doida!

\- Só porque eu quero fazer sexo não significa que sou doida.

\- Sério isso? - Ele perguntou incrédulo. - Vamos começar com esse papo de novo?

\- Quero falar de sexo com você todos os dias, quero fazer sexo com você todos os dias!

\- Mulher! - Saga parou de andar e lhe encarou. - Foco!

\- Chato!

* * *

Os dois saíram da oficina levemente estressados. Saga estava com os braços cruzados contra o corpo na esperança de se proteger do olhar feroz da mulher. Kanon estava sentado em um pedaço de tronco velho.

\- Esse é o meu irmão. - Ele indicou Kanon com um aceno de cabeça. - Preciso que você dê um braço novo a ele.

\- Você só precisa de uma braço, jovenzinho? - Helena caminhou até ele avaliando todo o corpo escultural do irmão mais novo de Saga. - Ele é seu irmão gêmeo?

\- Sim. - Limitou-se a dizer.

\- Por que eu sinto o clima meio estranho entre vocês dois? - Perguntou Kanon.

\- Porque seu irmão não quer fazer...

\- Porque ela é maluca, Kanon! - Saga a cortou. - Pelo amor de Deus, Helena! Vamos logo com isso!

\- Tudo bem! - Exclamou irritada, resmungando baixinho em seguida - Chato...

Ela revirou os olhos para o loiro e voltou-se para Kanon. Ele era idêntico ao irmão, bonito, loiro, forte, só não tinha um braço e era ligeiramente mais baixo. Pelo que ela pode ver o braço foi arrancado com uma espécie de arma branca, talvez uma foice. O ferimento ainda não estava cicatrizado, o que era uma sorte, já que ela iria ter que implantar um braço de metal ali.

\- Bom, vamos até a minha sala.

 **Fim do Prólogo**

* * *

Olá meu povo!  
Poucas vezes me arrisquei a postar algo aqui e depois de tantos anos parada resolvi voltar e propor algo novo, ao menos pra mim.  
Fic de fichas!

Eu não vou deixar um resumo aqui sobre os pares disponíveis e o que vão ser ou fazer ao longo da fic, exceto por Saga e Kanon que com o prólogo já dá pra ter uma pequena ideia sobre eles. Vocês vão ter que contar com a sorte, então sejam criativas e contribuam para que eu tenha ideias. 3

 **Os pares disponíveis são:**

\- Mu  
\- Shion  
\- Aldebaran  
\- Saga  
\- Kanon  
\- Máscara da Morte  
\- Aiolia  
\- Shaka  
\- Dohko  
\- Milo  
\- Aiolos  
\- Shura  
\- Kamus  
\- Aphrodite  
\- Manigold  
\- Kagaho

 **\- FICHA -**

Nome e sobrenome:  
Idade:  
Aparência física:  
Personalidade:  
Hobby:  
Par:  
 **Breve** história do personagem: (O que faz? Como vive? Por que quis continuar na Terra?)  
O que gostaria de ver na história?: (Pode ser em relação ao enredo geral, algum pedido especial pra sua personagem, algo entre ela e o par...)

 **Algumas considerações finais:**

 _"Ah, posso pedir algum outro personagem?"_  
Pode. Não quer dizer que eu vá aceitar. Então se quiser algum personagem que não esteja listado, coloque outro personagem da lista como segunda opção

 **ACEITO FICHA YAOI**. Sem problemas, manda brasa.

 _"Meu/minha personagem pode ter rolo com algum outro personagem antes de ficar com o par?"_  
Posso pensar nisso. Diga com quem e eu vejo o que dá pra fazer.

 ** _NÃO_** façam personagens que estejam em Marte ou venham de Marte, nem mesmo voltando para a Terra. Vou trabalhar apenas com personagens que ficaram na Terra.

Vou receber as fichas nas reviews, no inbox e no facebook (facebook thamipsyduck)

Vejo vocês em breve!


	2. O Início de uma Nova Jornada

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya, obviamente não me pertence. 

* * *

" _Se não existe vida fora da Terra, então o universo é um grande desperdício de espaço"._

Carl Sagan

" _O tempo e o espaço são modos pelos quais pensamos e não condições nas quais vivemos"._

 _-_ Albert Einstein. 

* * *

**_Biblioteca Pública de Nova Iorque_**

O cheiro de guardado e mofo preenchia o ambiente de uma tal forma que era necessário andar com um pano cobrindo o nariz e a boca para evitar se contaminar com qualquer tipo de doença ou desenvolver alguma alergia. Manigold andava por entre as prateleiras de livros a procura de um em especial, ele queria dar de presente a um amigo que estava bastante doente.

\- Você pretende dar qual livro a ele?

\- Não sei. - respondeu com sinceridade. - Quero um que ele nunca tenha lido na vida.

\- Isso é meio difícil, já que ele lê bastante.

\- Eu sei.

\- Você só vai ter que descontaminar ele antes de entregá-lo.

\- Eu sei, El.

\- Para de me chamar assim! - falou rispidamente. - Meu nome é Máscara da Morte. - disse com orgulho.

\- Sinceramente, eu acho esse nome muito feio.

\- Mas você não tem que achar nada, eu é que tenho.

\- Você trocou de nome só para colocar medo nas pessoas, eu gostava de Ariel.

\- Não ouse dizer esse nome de novo. - Ele sacudiu a cabeça tentando espantar um fantasma do passado. - Me dá até calafrios.

\- Esse seu nome novo que me dá calafrios, El.

\- Esse é o objetivo. Em um lugar onde as pessoas matam por nada, sentir medo do nome alheio é uma ótima forma de se adquirir respeito por aqui.

\- Tudo bem, mas você sabe que as coisas podem não funcionar da forma como você planeja.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso?

\- Eu escutei uns comentários de algumas pessoas a respeito do seu nome.

\- Que comentários?

\- Ah... - Manigold andava pelas prateleiras ainda a procura de um livro. - Que ele era tão falso quanto o dono.

\- Quem disse isso? - Máscara da Morte correu para o lado do primo. - Me diz agora! - exigiu.

\- Não sou o tipo de pessoa que fica dando nome aos bois, El. - Ele encarou o primo com severidade. - E para ser franco contigo, você não é uma pessoa que impõe medo em ninguém e ter esse tipo de nome só te transforma em um palhaço.

\- Agora você passou dos limites!

\- Fica quieto aí que a gente veio aqui pra procurar um livro e não pra brigar. - Advertiu Manigold. - Não to a fim de me contaminar por sua causa.

\- Ok. - Máscara da Morte revirou os olhos para o primo e começou a andar por entre as prateleiras. - Vou te ajudar, talvez seja mais rápido.

\- Obrigado.

Máscara da Morte andou pelos corredores do lado oposto do primo. Ele passou os olhos por alguns livros e foi lendo os nomes para si próprio e quando encontrava algum interessante lia em voz alta para saber o que o primo achava. Todos pareciam ser impróprios para o gosto de Albafica. Então Máscara da Morte começou a procurar algum que lhe interessasse.

Chegou na estante em que só tinha livros coloridos. Apesar das condições ver um pouco de cor lhe deixava admirado. Tudo era muito preto, branco e cinza. Cor mesmo era só a dos olhos e dos cabelos, porque até as roupas, pelo menos da maioria era escura. Ele gostava da cor vermelha. E achou um livro que os cabelos de uma "sereia" – era o que estava escrito na capa – eram vermelhos como o fogo.

\- Acho que encontrei um. - Ele disse satisfeito.

\- Qual o nome?

\- "A".. - Ele retirou um pouco de mofo de cima da palavra. - "A Pequena Sereia".

\- Ah! - Manigold falou desinteressado. - Leia você, o Alba já conhece essa história. É boa.

\- Sério? - Máscara da Morte ficou entusiasmado. - Vou ler então.

E foi extamente isso que ele fez. Começou primeiro absorvendo as cores do livro e depois começou a ler, já na segunda página entendeu o motivo do primo ter falado para ele ler o livro. Primeiro ficou com muita raiva, depois até que gostou do nome naquela personagem.

\- Você sabia desde o principio, né?

\- Sabia o que? - Manigold apareceu com uma pilha de livros em baixo do braço.

\- Você sabia que o nome da personagem era Ariel!

\- Eu sabia sim e qual o problema do nome dela ser esse?

\- Eu não gosto de ter um nome afeminado!

\- Ele é unissex.

\- Não é não! Parece coisa de gay!

Manigold largou os livros em cima de uma bancada e encarou o primo pela primeira vez aquele dia com outros olhos. Ele já tinha escutado aquela palavra antes vinda de Albafica, enquanto o mesmo lia um livro de história, mas nunca imaginou que o primo conheceria também.

\- De onde você tirou essa palavra?

\- Eu escutei o Alba lendo aquela noite.

\- E você sabe o que ela significa? - Quis saber o primo.

\- Não sei muito bem... Algo sobre orientação sexual, acho.

\- Ok! E por que isso te incomoda tanto?

\- Já que você entrou nesse assunto, eu queria perguntar algo.

\- Então pergunte. - Incentivou o primo. - O que você quer saber?

\- Você não se sente estranho quando duas pessoas do mesmo sexo se beijam?

\- Não. Isso é normal para mim. É como o ar que eu respiro. Por quê?

\- Porque me incomoda.

\- Sério? - Manigold parecia assustado. - Eu li que antigamente, há mais de mil anos, a sociedade que vivia por aqui também era assim.

\- Sério?

\- Sim. Antigamente eles diziam que os homossexuais, acho que é esse o termo, eram doentes e que existia uma cura.

\- Nossa!

\- Ficou chocado? - Perguntou o primo. - Porque eu fiquei.

\- É meio estranho existir uma cura para isso. É só uma questão de gosto e amor.

\- Então posso saber o motivo de você se sentir incomodado?

\- Eu não sei, só sei que fico incomodado.

\- Hum... - Manigold pensou naquilo. - Depois que esse tipo de sociedade deixou de existir, descobriram a cura para os homofóbicos. Não sei se é esse o termo, o Alba vai saber melhor que eu.

\- De novo essa tal de cura?

\- Sim. Eles disseram que alguns tinham mesmo era problema de caráter, já outros, era uma questão de educação, algo passado de pai para filho.

\- E você acha que eu preciso dessa tal de cura?

\- Não. - Respondeu com sinceridade. - Acredito que você precise deixar seu coração livre para todos os tipos de amor.

\- Você já ficou com alguém que não fosse o Alba?

\- Já. - Ele disse sorrindo. - Eu estava em uma festa com o Aldebaran e ai a gente bebeu muito e quando vimos já estávamos na cama. Esse dia foi louco.

\- Com o Aldebaran? - Perguntou incrédulo. - E o Alba?

\- Ele ficou irritado e esse foi um dois motivos de termos nos separado naquela época.

\- E não tem mais volta? - Quis saber Máscara da Morte.

\- Não. A gente é só amigo mesmo. - Manigold disse dando de ombros. - Eu gosto dele, mas aquele amor que eu sentia se transformou em outro tipo de amor, sabe? Não é algo mais carnal, agora é só admiração e carinho. Quero cuidar dele até o último dia de sua vida.

\- É... Eu também gosto dele. - Admitiu Máscara da Morte. - Quero que ele seja feliz. Pensei que a felicidade dele fosse com você.

\- Ele é feliz comigo, mas não mais daquele jeito.

\- Hum... Pena.

\- Não fique triste, a gente se gosta e isso basta. - Manigold segurou firme um livro em sua mão. - A propósito, talvez o incomodo que você sinta é pelo fato de gostar de alguém ou talvez pelo fato de se sentir sozinho e a alegria de outras pessoas possa a vir te incomodar.

\- Será que eu sou tão patético assim?

\- Não por isso, mas por trocar seu nome.

Os dois riram e saíram de lá um pouco mais leves. Manigold tinha achado um livro digno de Albafica e Máscara da Morte tinha tirado um peso dos seus ombros. Talvez viver em um mundo onde as pessoas são tão frias e sem sentimentos umas com as outras o tenha deixado patético daquele jeito. Entretanto, ele sabia que seu primo e seu amigo não eram doentes por se amarem um dia e muito menos Aldebaran que acima de tudo era uma pessoa educada e gentil. Eram poucos os momentos em que ele agradecia por viver nessa época e esse era um desses momentos.

* * *

 ** _Bar &Stripper – Possua-me se for capaz_**

O som de copos se quebrando não abafavam o som dos tiros que rolavam solto dentro do "Possua-me se for capaz". Aiolia estava abaixado contra o balcão rezando para que os infelizes não acertassem o seu estoque de bebidas. Elas tinham sido bastante caras no mercado negro e ele no momento estava falido para ter que comprar mais.

\- Não é possível que toda vez vai ser essa merda! - Berrou. - Será que dá pra vocês dois resolverem pacificamente?

\- Seu irmão acha que eu sou algum idiota! - Gritou. - Ele acha mesmo que pode dormir com a minha mulher sempre que ele quiser?

\- Entenda de uma vez Camus, nenhuma das mulheres do meu estabelecimento tem dono!

\- Isso é verdade! - Gritou uma voz estridente vindo de baixo de uma das mesas de ferro. - Eu não sou de ninguém!

\- Ah, sua puta! - Gritou Aiolos tentando fazer com que a sua voz saísse mais alta do que os tiros. - Não foi isso que você disse ontem a noite!

\- Ontem a noite? - Berrou Camus. - Sua vadiazinha!

\- Chega! - Aiolia saiu de trás do bar e pulou em cima de Camus. Os dois rolaram no chão por alguns minutos, até que o moreno finalmente conseguiu tirar a arma das mãos de Camus. - Se vocês querem se matar, que o façam lá fora!

Ele se levantou, tirou as balas da arma e jogou tudo na rua. Olhou para o irmão que jogou a arma na direção dele e Aiolia fez a mesma coisa. Depois começou a arrumar as mesas e cadeiras e a pedir desculpas aos outros clientes que estavam jogados no chão cobrindo a cabeça para que nenhum projétil os acertasse.

\- Eu sinto muito por isso. - Ele desculpou-se. - Uma rodada de vodka para todos por conta do meu irmão.

\- O quê?!

\- Isso mesmo! - Aiolia pegou Aiolos pelo braço e o levou até um canto próximo ao bar. - Por sua conta sim. Eu estou cansado dessa merda! Todos os dias você e o Camus quase se matam pela mesma mulher. Já parou para pensar que essa putazinha só esta tirando o seu dinheiro e o do Camus e rindo de você dois?

\- Eu gosto dela.

\- Foda-se o que você gosta! - Aiolia queria pular no pescoço do irmão. - Não estou nem aí para você e para a sua puta de merda! Eu não quero saber de briga no meu bar!

\- Você já foi melhor, irmão.

\- Disse muito bem, eu já fui! - Ele revirou os olhos e pegou um vassoura para limpar os copos quebrados. - E você vai pagar por isso também!

\- Eu não vou pagar... - Aiolos olhou ao redor e Camus já tinha sumido, assim como Nara. - Não acredito que aquele filho da puta carregou a Nara com ele.

\- E eu não acredito que você continua com essa história.

\- Eu gosto dela!

\- Comece a gostar de outra!

Aiolia deixou o irmão sozinho em um canto e continuou a limpeza do bar. Não era fácil se sustentar e sustentar o irmão, ainda mais quando a única coisa que ele sabia fazer era quebrar tudo por causa de mulher. Nara não era a primeira pessoa de quem ele já havia gostado, já passaram muitas pessoas pelos lençóis de Aiolos, mas nenhuma chamava a atenção dele e quando chamava, se aproveitava da ingenuidade e o fazia de bobo.

Era por isso que Aiolia não se deixava enganar por ninguém, mulher ou homem. Ele sabia muito bem que em tempos de guerra e miséria deixar-se apaixonar era loucura. Ele tinha que sobreviver, e cuidar de outra pessoa além do irmão requer muita responsabilidade e muita dor de cabeça.

\- Eu não acredito que ela preferiu ficar com ele do que comigo. - Aiolos começou a catar pedaços de vidro do chão. - Eu pensei que ela me amasse.

\- Pensou errado. Ela só estava interessada no seu dinheiro, como qualquer outra pessoa.

\- Então você acha que eu não sou digno de ter um amor?

\- Para ser bem honesto contigo, eu não acredito muito no amor e acho que você também não deveria acreditar.

\- Mas se a gente não acreditar no amor, iremos acreditar em quê?

\- Em nós mesmo. Eu deveria confiar em você, mas ultimamente eu não posso fazer isso porque você se apaixona por qualquer maldito rabo de saia.

\- Eu sinto muito. - Respondeu com sinceridade. - Eu sei que estou meio ausente, mas essa vida que a gente leva me cansou sabe? Eu queria fazer algo grande e estou aqui parado vendendo bebidas.

\- Mas o que nós fazemos aqui é grandioso! - Falou, sentindo-se ligeiramente insultado. - Nós damos prazer a estas pessoas. Elas vem aqui, bebem, se divertem e vão embora. Esse é o objetivo do nosso estabelecimento. Nada além disso.

\- Que ótimo! - Desdenhou Aiolos. - Fazemos o povo feliz e somos infelizes.

\- Eu não sou infeliz!

\- É tão infeliz quanto mentiroso!

Aiolos deixou o irmão refletindo sobre o que ele tinha dito e foi embora a procura de Nara e Camus. O problema não era Nara, era Camus que queria tudo o que era dele. Todas as mulheres que Aiolos conquistava, Camus ia lá e estragava tudo. Que ele o odiava, todos sabiam, agora que ele o invejava, essa era uma novidade.

* * *

 _ **Antiga sede da NASA**_

O calor estava ficando insuportável. A cada dia que passava, mais o calor aumentava, os termômetros já estavam chegando aos 70 graus. A antiga humanidade não aguentaria viver neste calor, mas com os anos, os nossos corpos começaram a se adaptar de alguma forma inexplicável. Antes, por qualquer coisa perdíamos líquido, hoje os nossos corpos conseguem armazenar uma determinada quantidade de água e com isso, nos preservamos.

Quando foi descoberto vida em Marte, tudo que antes se conhecia em relação a ciência mudou. A medicina evoluíu, muitas doenças começaram a ser extinguidas da Terra, o cancer foi uma delas, além da Aids. Nada evoluíu mais rápido do que a medicina, nem mesmo a internet. Foram anos de trabalho e pesquisa para fazer com que Marte pudesse ser habitável.

No dia em que finalmente todos os cálculos batiam e seria possível um ser humano viver lá, começaram-se os protótipos para se criar naves que pudessem ser capazes de transportar pessoas em larga escala. O que a NASA não contava, era que uma parte da população não queria partir.

Primero para se viver no novo mundo precisaria de mão-de-obra e da mais barata possível, já que todo o capital havia sido investido nas naves e na criação de uma mini cidade, onde eles poderiam começar o plantio e a criação de animais. O problema da água já havia sido solucionado e com ele o problema de energia. Com o problema novo da população dividida e o governo não podendo obrigar as pessoas a irem para o novo planeta, eles resolveram iludir a população dizendo que no novo mundo todos teriam os mesmos direitos, tanto à propriedade privada quanto a bens materias. Ninguém ganharia mais do que o outro e todas as profissões seriam de extrema importância para o desenvolvimento do planeta. A divisão de trabalho nunca foi tão perfeita e a divisão de classe não existiria, muito menos a homofobia, o racismo entre tantas outros preconceitos, poque seria um novo recomeço, não haveriam os mesmos erros, muito menos corrupção. As oportunidades seriam as mesmas para todos.

Dohko nunca poderia imaginar que a população caíria nessa de novo, mas havia caído e lá estava ele tentando descobrir uma forma de ir para Marte, já que todas as fontes de energia que eles conheciam para aguentar esse tipo de viagem haviam se perdido para sempre.

\- Você estava vendo esse video patético de novo? - Perguntou Shion.

\- Estava. - Dohko esfregava os olhos cansados. - Eu sempre me perguntei como a humanidade pode ser tão ingênua.

\- Pensei que já tivesse descoberto a resposta para essa pergunta.

\- Você sabe que não. - Dohko levantou-se e foi até a mesa de café. - Nem acredito que você encontrou esse café velho jogado dentro daquele depósito.

\- Eu já disse para você não ficar preso aqui dentro dessa sala. - Shion bebericava o seu café. - Não está com um gosto muito bom, mas é melhor que nada.

\- Talvez seja porque a água não é de uma boa qualidade.

\- Talvez...

\- O que mais você achou nos velhos depósitos da NASA?

\- Roupas, armas, alguns medicamentos fora da validade, esse café... - Ele bebeu mais um pouco do café. - Não consegui ver tudo. Você sabe que aquele lugar está infestado de minas.

\- Talvez tenha combustível lá.

\- Pode ser que sim, mas quem vai ser o maluco de ficar andando por aquele campo minado?

\- Você já fez isso!

\- Eu fiz porque não sabia. - Shion disse ultrajado. - Imagina se o meu corpinho voa pelos ares? Agora eu só fico na parte onde eu sei que não tem mina, entretanto precisamos vasculhar naquele local.

\- Precisamos mesmo, mas não temos equipamento para isso. - Dohko estava desapontado. - Temos que ir para a cidadela.

\- Você odeia aquele lugar. - disse colocando a caneca de café já vazia em cima da mesa. - Tem certeza que quer ir lá?

\- Você quer ficar nesse planeta para sempre? - Perguntou Dohko.

\- Não. - admitiu ele. - Até porque esse planeta não vai durar muito.

\- Então temos que fazer alguma coisa! Vamos ter que ir atrás de ferramentas, maquinários, entre tantas outras coisas. Eu tenho o projeto, afinal, sou um engenheiro Aeronáutico.- Falou orgulhoso. - Só preciso dos equipamentos.

\- Eu também sou engenheiro, só que de Energia. - Falou suspirando por sempre discutir a mesma coisa com o amigo. - Queria voltar muito a exercer a minha profissão, mas...

\- Mas nada! - Dokho falou decidido. - Nós vamos para a cidadela!

\- Você sabe que mesmo que a gente vá até lá, vamos precisar de gente para nos ajudar na construção, não sabe?

\- Isso a gente decide lá.

\- Você quem sabe. - Shion deu de ombros.

 **Continua...**

* * *

Demorei, mas voltei! Então indo direto ao assunto, vamos ao que interessa!

 **Fichas escolhidas:**

 _Krika Haruno:_ Ravena Higgs

 _Mabel:_ Sebastian Ovesen

 _Machê-san:_ Helena Francinelli

 _Alecto Berkley_ : Emma Renard (Minha mesmo)

 _Cisne Branco_ : Adrian Malinov

 _Anneliz_ : Benjamim Mitchell

 _Hikari Nemuru_ : Benio Onodera

 _PaulaSammet_ : Jade Alice Jones

 _Angel Pink:_ Tallulah Justine Gonzales Romero

 **Algumas explicações à respeito da fic**

 **-** Primeiro quero dizer que vou escolher o casal no decorrer da fic (e isso vale para o seu personagem também, Mabel.)

 **-** Percebi que muitas histórias criadas por vocês, foram relacionadas ao fato de que eles não quiseram ir para Marte e preferiram ficar, porém, a história começa em 2150, 200 anos depois eles vão para marte e ai a história começa a se desenvolver no ano de 2850. São quase 1000 anos, quase. Como todas as fichas erraram nisso, acho que eu que não expliquei muito bem (e também tive um lapso na hora de montar a ficha). Desculpem por isso. Então já aviso que irei modificar as fichas por causa disso, no quesito história. Se alguém quiser me mandar a modificação, fique a vontade, se não quiser farei de acordo com o meu critério.

 **-** O mundo não está mais dividido com cidades, países, continentes. É tudo uma coisa só. 90% da população foi embora, sobrou 10% e vamos dizer que uns 8% já morreram por causa das condições de vida da terra. Falta de comida, água, doenças e afins. Ou seja, tá tudo ali vivendo na cidadela ou em lugares próximos.

 **-** Sim, todo mundo é infértil. Ninguém pode ter filhos. Se esse problema será solucionado, bom... Isso só no decorrer da fic.

 **-** Eu sei que algumas coisas ficaram em aberto, mas podem ficar tranquilas que tudo terá uma explicação.

 **-** Bom, gostaria de pedir palpites a vocês. Quando o personagem de cada uma começar a aparecer e a se desenvolver na fic, quero que vocês me digam se estão gostando ou não. Se não estiverem me digam o por quê e como melhorar.

 **-** Como são poucos personagens, acredito que dê para desenvolver melhor cada um. Então vamos supor que fulano tenha me mandado história X na ficha e no decorrer da história você ache que se acrescentar um fator Y venha a melhorar o desempenho do enredo da fic, estarei de mente aberta para ouvir. E aí a gente vai construindo juntos a história, beleza?

Até mais!


End file.
